gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Cruel Moon Archdemon
Cruel Moon Archdemon was the eighth Prelate of the [[Asura Blood Sect|'Asura Blood Sect']]. Appearance & Personality Cruel Moon Archdemon was an elderly man with a muscular build and usually had a serious expression on his face. He had a long flowing white beard that matched his equally long side bangs. His remaining hair from his balding head was initially tied back with a coronet crown but later switched to a traditional bun. He also initially wore an ornate robe and a cloak with large pauldrons. After giving his clothing to his clone, he wore a simple cloak and garments. Cruel Moon Archdemon was an impetuous and belligerent man. Image Gallery History At some point in history, Cruel Moon Archdemon joined the Asura Blood Sect to support the Grand Prelate's goal of conquering the Middle Kingdom. He eventually became a Prelate of the Sect. Later, he and his bodyguards journeyed to the Middle Kingdom to find the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword against the Grand Prelate's wishes. In the murim, they slaughtered Yul Mog-In and his retainers at Geumcheonbo headquarters in search of the Golden Medallion. Then they pursued Yul Mugi who had escaped with the medallion. Plot ''Yongbi the Invincible Volume 1 After Yongbi killed his men and left for Hobuk Province with Yul Mugi, Cruel Moon Archdemon and his bodyguards inspected the campsite and bodies to determine the direction they headed to. He then angrily questioned who dared to interfere in their pursuit of Yul Mugi. Powers and Abilities As he was one of the eight Prelates of the Asura Blood Sect, Cruel Moon Archdemon's power was comparable to that of the Twelve Supreme Masters.Chapter 51 (Yongbi) Cruel Moon Archdemon was an incredibly powerful combatant due to the deadly techniques he used, they were capable of easily fatally wounding ' ' such as Goo Hwi while making himself almost immortal. What made his 'Demonic Techniques' especially dangerous was that they involved the use of poison that caused rapid decay and distorted the victim meridians.Chapter 119 (Yongbi) In addition, any wounds inflicted by the demonic techniques caused the victim to feel extreme pain which hindered their ability to have a prolonged fight.Chapter 52 (Yongbi) * 'Blood Shadow Aura' * 'Divine Blood Rain Devastation Technique, Ten-Thousand Ravaging Demonic Beasts' * 'Great Asura Regeneration Technique: A powerful technique that made Cruel Moon Archdemon nigh-immortal. It allowed him to regenerate even the most grievous wounds.Chapter 15 (Yongbi) * '''Great Pressure Points Strikes Technique: An extremely deadly technique that is guaranteed to be fatal if successful. The only way to survive it is receive aid from someone "whose medical arts reach the heavens."Chapter 113 (Yongbi) * Spirit Annihilating Dance of Soul Mastery * Demonic Techniques: ** Great Asura Soul Summoning Technique ** Great Phantasmal Soul Technique, The 17th Move: Phantasmal Demonic Bone Reaver ** Phantasmal Demonic Form * Incorporeal Demonic Techniques: 'These demonic techniques are capable of producing ki that is as destructive as a real weapon.Chapter 115 (Yongbi) ** 'Incorporeal Demonic Technique, The 5th Move: Asura Devastation ** Incorporeal Demonic Technique, The 12th Move: Incorporeal Sky Killing Thunderbolts ** Incorporeal Demonic Technique, The Incorporeal Crescent Blade ** Incorporeal Demonic Technique, Stygian Demonic Slaughtering Wall: '''This is the most powerful move of the Incorporeal Demonic Techniques. Quotes * (To Goo Hwi after their second clash) "''In my 64 years of glory and shame... I have never once felt any regret since I joined '' cause. ''It's a shame Goo Hwi... If only our battle here... could've been fought under '''his flag with the world at stake."Chapter 118 (Yongbi) * (Before dying) "''My lord... I pray that you fulfil our long cherished desire of a hundred years..." Notes & Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Deceased